Just like a Dream
by Anime04FanBlch
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro is dreaming about his subordonate, Matsumoto more and more. He find himself falling for her. But what is she thinking about him ?


The night was cold, not one of these cold nights of winter but more like one of autumn. One of these whose refresh you slowly and that leaves an actual pleasant feeling on your skin. But for some reason, Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th squad of the Gotei 13, was more than hot.

Even the most powerful attack of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, could not calm down the heat of his body. It was actually 4 am and he was sweating as hell. It's not that surprising though for him to wake up in the middle of the night like this, before it would be, but not anymore. He is not dreaming of actual nightmares but when he is waking from them, he feels especially strange.

I mean, yeah he is more than one hundred years old so he is not a teen anymore but still why should he dreamt of his lieutnant like this ? It's extremely embarrasing and even more, doing that kind of things with Matsumoto...

He was now sitting on is bed, half naked, and he sighed. All he could wonder was why ? Sure she was absolutely gorgeous, was more than attractive and even if he would nerver admit it he actually liked her personnality, even when she was skipping her work ; BUT she was his comrade, his friend, their relationship wasn't just cut off to be like that thing in his dreams, or well, it's what he was trying to believe. He tryed to convince himself so hard that it somehow worked and he can keep these things only in the deepest part of his soul, never letting it go.

« - How many times now.. I'm dreaming of this more than it should be, he sighed. It can't go on like this or else I will not be able to face her anymore.. »

He couldn't think, or more like he wouldn't think about what his erotics dreams about Matsumoto mean, he is just a little affraid that if he thinks about this, it would be a point of no returns, where he couln't talk normally with her anymore. And that is what he is the most scared of. The relation captain-lieutnant they have right now was more than perfect for him. They were close, but there is always some respect between them when the time comes. He would certainly not take the risk to lose this bound..

What if he likes,- loves Matsumoto ? She is obviously still thinking about Gin, isn't she ? And wouldn't it be strange for him to have these kind of feelings for her ? She will reject him for sure ! Well thats actually what he is thinking of all this, and he don't want their relationship to change, even if that means that he has to bury his "feelings" for this. He will just do as if nothing has happened and he will just look at her discretly. He will keep these sort of feels in his heart and never let them go, even if he does not realise them, or doesn't adknowledge them to be what they are, they are very important for him, more than he could think to be honest.

Well at the moment he just wanted to take a shower so did he. After that he grabbed something to eat and he briefly took a look at the clock near the door. It was already 6 am. He sighed before taking his Haori and leaving his chamber.

He had a lot of paperwork to do so leaving erlier was actually a good decision. It was nearly 1 pm when Matsumoto came in the office with a smile on her face.

« - Hi, Captain ! ~

\- Hello Matsumoto, he answers, not even looking at her,- even if he wanted to. You have some paperwork to do, here.

\- Whaaaaaaaat ? She complained, I thought it would be done already.

\- Matsumoto, I can't do all of your work, you know, he said, looking at her. No can do.

He grapped her before she escaped and put her at her desk. She sighed but she was still smiling.

\- It's all I have to do ? She questionned, surprised.

\- What, you want more ?

\- What, hell no ! She pouted. »

Toshiro was smiling, well in the inside at least, she was so cute when she was like that he just couldn't help but to look at her thinking that. Sometimes she would catch him and ask if someting was on her face and that would make him skip a heartbeat.

« - Rangiku-san ! Someone called her from the back.

\- Oh, Hinamori, wassup ? She said, turning on her heels to face the girl.

\- Hum... Well, could you wake up captain Hitsugaya please ? There is a meating he has to attempt to.

\- Uh, yeah but why don't you do it yourself ? I mean, did you fight or something ?

\- I.. Actually yes, she responded while looking away, but ...

\- What happened ? Asked Matsumoto.

\- I don't really know myself either to be honest. He just started to be cold with me and when I finally had the 'guts' to ask him why he just said sorry and he would never talk to me after that, so..

\- Eh, really ? But a girl shouldn't say 'guts' you now.

\- Huh ? O-Oh sorry ! I ..

-,Well don't worry Hinamori, I'm sure he will be the Shiro-chan you know soon enough so don't make that face. I will talk to him if you want, too.

\- Thanks, she smiled. »

Well, it's not that she didn't see that her captain was strange these days but she couldn't just come and ask, knowing him he would just do as he please and say nothing, but if even Hinamori couldn't talk with him, it's an other story. But beforehand she shall wake him up.

« - Catpain ! She didn't have to knock 'cause he wouldn't respond anyways so she just came in, but not even a groar. Captain, could you wake up ? She said while poking one of his cheeks with her finger. She never talked about it with anyone but she was actually thinking that he was cute and more than a gentlemen to be honest. Truth be told, she could even say she liked him more that she should, but it's her secret, thinking that a smile crossed her lips.

While she was thinking that he little captain was cuter without his eyebrows furrowed he suddenly moved and that scared her.

\- Matsu...moto...

\- Uh ? Captain you awake ? She said dumbfounded, but nothing, he was still sleeping. Well now she was red thinking why would he dreamt about her. It made her happier that she thought it would. She slapped her cheeks and tryed again. Captain, wake up please, you have a meeting with the others captains.

But as if he knew she was there he suddenly grabbed her hand and put her on his side.

\- Wha... Captain.., W-Wait..! Was all she could actually say without dying. »

He pushed her closer to him and she could felt all his bodyheat and that.

" He, he is erect- wait no he is a man it's normal, right ? But it's the captain we are talking about, oh my god captain.., " she was totally freaking out and she could barely breathe with all that was going on. She was feeling a mix of happiness and embarrassment but also a feeling of total panic. She was absolutely more than red but she only could think of how to wake him up. Then she squeezed his nose, and he could not breathe, so he would wake up right ?

Three minutes later she was finally calmed and he was awake, well he was more than angry too but when he saw in what position they were he could not get angry anymore.

« - Matsumoto why are you in my bed ? He more or less managed to keep his composure, eyebrows furrowed.

\- I.. Well, I came to wake you up, captain, but you grapped me so I ended up here, she nervously answered.

\- I... I see.. My bad.., he sighed. No wait, did I say something while I was sleeping ? »

Well, she didn't respond but her face was clearly saying "yes" and she was red again.

The captain was freaking out a little, what the fuck did he said for Matsumoto to be this red ? No wait they are still in the bed, and he did dream of her again.

« - Oh uh, I should go take a shower.., he finally said.

\- What, ah yes.., she was still looking down, but now she was sitting on the bed. Oh, you have a meeting captain !

\- What ? He yelled, why didn't you told me this first you idiot ? »

A hollow. Matsumoto was fighting a hollow, not that it was more powerful than her but for somr reason she couldn't cut it. She seems deseperate and at this rate it was more than possible for her to lose, she knew it.

"Why can't I cut it ?! She thought to herself, it is a hollow, no matter what face it takes, I shouldn't let it affect me.." she was scolding herself.

The hollow took the form of her captain, she didn't know how or even why,-well she could guess it but-, she just couldn't cut him, not him.

The hollow was running at her, the sword of her captain in its hands, and all she could do was closing her eyes. She didn't wanted her "captain" killing her be the last views she saw. She didn't wanted him to be that way, it wasn't a proof of respect and she knew it, that hollow should have been defeated by her hands to be doing that thing to her.

She closed her eyes, moving Haineko to at least try to dodge but her zanpakuto broke and she was hurt. But it was noy that deep and she was extremely surprised so she opened her eyes only to see her "true" captain here.

« - Matsumoto, he begins, don't tell me you didn't fought back just because it took my face !

\- C-Captain.. »

He sighed but somehow he felt happy. He cut the hollow as soon as it screamed and then he got near her.

He looked her wound and sighed in relief.

« - I'm glad it's not that bad, he started, I tought I'd lose you.

\- H-Huh ? I would not die of that for sur, ahahahah ! She blushed.

He sighed but he got closer and he hugged her.

\- Really, I'm glad.

\- Captain.. »

She smiled and hugged him back. Maybe they didn't have to say it after all. They seems good that way and even so, one day one of them would split it and that day, they are sure, it would be good.

Well it's what he was thinking but Matsumoto wouldn't do the same mistake twice, not now nor never. She was sure of her feelings and they were stronger than her fear to lose him. Even so, Hitsugaya Toshiro was a very gentle person, and he wouldn't do such a thing that reject her in a way that would be embarrassing.

« - Captain, I'm thinking about it but now I'm sure, I love you, she giggled.

\- W-What ? He was dumbfounded but he quickly smiled and answered with five little words.

\- Yeah, I love you too. »

 **yeah I know that nobody is still thinking about Bleach but I am, and I'm reading it again so I got inspired xD**


End file.
